


Driving lesson

by AmyYma2770



Series: Non conventional people [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 17:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11513682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyYma2770/pseuds/AmyYma2770
Summary: The Devil a child and a CorvetteWhat else?





	Driving lesson

**Author's Note:**

> A shor story inspired by episode 2x15 Deceptive little parasite  
> Hope you enjoy it.  
> Let me know

It was around 3 o’clock in the morning and the apartment was silent and dark.  
Chloe was deeply sleeping and Maze was spending the night at Linda’s house.  
Trixie opened the door very carefully, shoes in her left hand and walked on her bare foot to the street.  
Lucifer was out, smoking a cigarette, looking at the stars in the sky.  
It was another calm, hot but breezy night in L.A., the LUX was full of human beings as usual, many demanding his presence, his attention, his piano and his voice singing loud for them. Many others tried to be engaged with him for that night, making explicit sexual proposals.  
To their disappointment, ad to his very surprise, he had turned all of them down cold.  
He had other plans. Involving another lady. A pony tailed brown eyed lady, now galloping towards him.  
“Here we go- he told himself, fearing what was going to come-I ‘m going to completely lose my dignity”  
Trixie stopped to wear her shoes and immediately threw herself towards him, sliding her arms around his waist, whispering his name “Lucifeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer”.  
“Yes, child, it’s me, it’s always me. Would you please avoid this unpleasantness in the future? - he asked trying to free himself form her hug- I know you and you know me. No need to repeat each time.”  
He looked down at Trixie, still in the same position.  
She raised her head, pointed her chin to him, smiling eyes: “But I like you. I want to hug you each time I meet you. Mommy hugs me every time she can, she says she doesn’t want to miss any occasion to do it as the time goes so fast. “  
Lucifer heavily exhaled: he always tries to avoid that point. Trixie is mortal. Chloe is mortal: they have so few years in front of them comparing to his eternity.  
Trixie hug him even stronger and then run to the Corvette, opening the driving seat door and sat down.  
“The keys” she asked, pointed her right hand out. Lucifer tossed the keys in the air and Trixie grabbed them.  
He took the passenger’s place and turned to Trixie: “Do you remember what I had explained during the previous lessons?”  
She nodded, proudly: “I can ignite the car by myself, now. And I can even park it. I have learned to go not too fast -and Lucifer shivered at that “too”, as the girl is the same speed manic as her mother when required-and I can also stop when I have. So, what do we do tonight?”  
Lucifer shook his head, still thinking it was pure craziness, but a deal is a deal, especially the one with the Devil, so he replied: ”Well little human, we are going to drive on a real street, towards the hill. Do you like it?”  
“Coooooool” Trixie almost shouted in excitement and the car suddenly moved.  
Lucifer couldn’t stop himself “Oh God!” he muttered: that nightmare had just started.  
It was not a real nightmare: he had to admit he had fun in spending time with her, so …well so her every time.  
Trixie eyes were on the street, she was paying lot of attention , even though the pathway was not so busy at that time, (Lucifer had carefully planned place and hour in order to avoid as many problems as possible, including the possibility that someone could spot a 8-year old girl driving a Corvette in the city center) and Lucifer was relaxing a little bit.  
It was an odd night, away from the club, the police stuff, his dysfunctional family, his ex-wife (the less problematic issue, if it was not affecting his relationship with the detective, apparently without any solution), Maze getting independent and sometimes against him, the ladies in his life teamed up so strongly that he felt himself not needed any more, useless for Chloe…Chloe herself, always in his sight, always physically close, but completely out of touch, smiling and polite as he could remember, but constantly driving their relationship to a professional level, still evaluating if resume their friendship or not.  
“Are you thinking of my mammy?” Trixie asked, made Lucifer refocus on her on his side.  
“Why do you think so, offspring?” He replied, hoping to sound as natural as possible  
“You have a strange face when you think of her”  
“Which kind of face?”  
“A silly one.”  
“The devil doesn’t have silly face. And yes, I was thinking of your mother. If she figured out what we are doing, I will be death in less than a second”  
Trixie laughed out loud: “You are afraid of mammy, you are afraid of mammy” she repeated it more and more time, laughing harder each time she did.  
Lucifer rolled out his eyes, but he had to admit: vulnerability around the detective was scary, but manageable, even exciting. But facing Chloe Decker when her daughter is involved would scare all the demons in Hell. And some celestial warriors too.  
“Maybe we can stop our driving lessons now that you have learnt” Lucifer tried.  
But Trixie shook her head: “No no no. We have a deal for 10 lessons. Or do you want me tell mammy you have copied her car’s keys and remote control, you have mirrored her mobile so you can track every call she receives or every message and planning to monitor our house?”  
“Touché, little girl. You have the point”  
Lucifer remembered well when he was entrapped by the little Decker in that adventure.

After his return from Las Vegas, Chloe tried to avoid him as much as possible. And the annulment of his marriage made the things event worst.  
When he announced to her he was divorced too, he would have been expected relief from her and a potential going backwards to their special bond they had before everything happened, but he was so wrong.  
Chloe had looked at him with a sad smile on her face:” You are discharging Candy in less than 2 weeks? Poor thing, she doesn’t deserve it. But it’s you, in the end. I suppose you have got bored of anything, as you usually do. Cars, clothes, job, people.”  
Lucifer could read Chloe’s mind: you got bored of your exotic dancer in the same way you got bored of me.  
After that conversation, the detective took some day off at the precinct. He called her hundreds of time, but she never replied.  
In the end, he decided to go her home one night, just to check if everything was ok.  
She was sleeping on the couch, TV still on, her mobile on the table. He took him and checked all the calls and the messages: he found his, but also Dan’s (The old Douche trying to win her back? No, he had to talk to that guy, in the end), Linda’s, Ella’s.  
“What are you doing her, Lucifer?” a light voice caught him by surprise  
He froze in his place, not ready to face the detective, surely furious to have him spying on her. But when he raised his eyes, he met Trixie in her pink pajamas.  
“Oh, good night little girl. I was just..”  
“Spying mammy-she stated, crossing her small arms against her chest-as she was not in her office and is ignoring you.”  
That little deceptive parasite could read the real him, like her mother.  
“soooooooooo-she went on-you don’t want mammy aware of it.”  
“No, of course, child-that’s the easy part, he told himself-we can make a deal for some chocolate cake.”  
Trixie shocked her head.  
“Oh, great-Lucifer said: cash? Like your style”  
But Trixie was hard to convince.  
“So- he said exasperated- what’s your proposal?”  
Her eyed sparkled: “Driving your car”  
“You’re joking. -He laughed. Then he looked closely at her-No, you are not joking”.  
Sitting in the detective kitchen, they defined their deal. Or, better, Trixie defined the conditions and Lucifer couldn’t do anything than agree.  
Trixie was fierce and smart and, he had to admit to himself, not the most terrible item to manage.  
Her absolute innocence and sincere affection for him, including her annoying hugs felt him restored , especially after his days with Charlotte.  
The child expression while she literally run in the desert areas reminded Lucifer of his, when he was not the Fallen yet, still in the Silver City with his angelic wings and he enjoyed flying.  
That sensation of pure freedom was almost forgotten, due to the eons in Hell, the pain, the anger, the second rebellion, when he left with Maze. But when he was sitting in the car, his eyes closed, with the air playing with his hair, caressing his face and refreshing skin and souls, he felt if not good, better. Almost reconciled with the world.

“Ok, little human, I think is enough for tonight. We can go back home, what do you think?”  
Trixie nodded and the yawned: she was tired and almost falling asleep.  
Lucifer took her place and drove the Corvette back, while she sat comfortable in his jacket  
“Ice cream pit-stop?” He suggested: another habit earned in those night, he was not interested in ice cream.  
Trixie widened her eyes: “Of course we have. “ They had their ones sat down the car: Lucifer was terrified of dirty stains on his car  
“Oh child, you are a disaster, let me say.” He clean her face, spotted from nose to chin.  
“Why don’t you call me Trixie?”  
He was surprised and a little bit confused: “It’s a hooker’s name” he replied shortly  
“Mammy has not and hooker’s name, but you don’t call her Chloe in any case”  
Lucifer was silent for a while: he knew the reply, but it was hard to admit.  
When he finally opened his mouth for the answer, turning to Trixie, he found her sleeping, a big smile on her face.  
“Save by the bell” he told himself.  
He parked far from the house, took Trixie in his arms and brought her in.  
She rolled a little bit, enough to slid one arm on his back and the other on his chest.  
“Humans and their awkward needs for physical contact” he muttered.  
But when he laid Trixie on her bed, it was like he had just lost a piece of himself: He del lighter, but colder.  
“This is the reason why I avoid your names-he whispered to her ear- :to save myself from having deep feelings for you, for taking care of you so much that I can’t even imagine my existence without you. And I will be without you, in the end. Trust me: immortality can be a real curse, if you love someone not like you”  
Trixie moved in her sleep and squeezed his hand for a second:” Want you always with us” she said before letting him free, with a light snoring.  
“Like your mother” he smiled to himself.  
He closed the door and almost walked away when he decided to make his way back, stopping in front of his Detective bedroom. The door was opened, so he entered silently and stood close to her.  
Chloe was resting on her left side, her gun close to her: she was always so self-defensive and under pressure.  
He bent over her “Our creature is amazing” he told her and it seemed she smiled while repeating in her sleep “Our…creature…”  
Then Lucifer realized what he had said and shook his head to himself.  
“Apparently, my strategies to keep myself sentimentally away from you Deckers are not working well. Brilliant”  
But when he was out, sitting in his Corvette, he thought of his very words: did he really want to stay away?  
He looked up at Trixie’s room window and gestured to them  
“Waiting for the next lesson offsp…little Beatrix. I’ll prepare something very special for you.”


End file.
